Harmoniques
by Clewilan
Summary: Composants à part entière d'un son complexe, fréquences multiples de la fréquence fondamentale. /Vrac de drabbles et ficclets, gen et het
1. Nocturne

_Nocturne_ - Roy, pré-canon, 100 mots

* * *

><p>Roy se rappelait dans un vague brouillard qu'il avait toujours réussi à récupérer en douce les jouets confisqués par ses parents, quand ceux-ci étaient persuadés qu'il dormait.<p>

Chez Chris, il s'embarquait régulièrement pour une lecture au clair de lune sur le toit, loin de l'agitation qui régnait dans l'immeuble dès la nuit tombée.

Mais dans le silence du manoir, sa plus grande réussite d'explorateur nocturne était de connaître la position exacte des lattes trop bruyantes du plancher, et de pouvoir rejoindre la chambre d'une certaine jolie blonde sans en faire craquer une seule.


	2. Philatélie

Fullmetal Alchemist_ appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.  
>Quant à ceci, ce sera l'endroit où je déposerai tous ces trucs qui traînent son mon disque dur et que ma très chère bêta est, hum, la seule à voir, depuis quelques temps. Des ficclets, des drabbles, du gen et du het, voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><em>Philatélie <em>- Roy et Riza, post-canon, 318 mots_ (écrit pour un concours de Dybex afin de gagner les timbres FMA. Si mettre quelque chose dans le corps du message n'était pas obligatoire, j'ai rédigé ceci pour expliquer l'origine fictive de ces timbres...)_

* * *

><p>- Général, cette lettre ne va pas s'ouvrir rien qu'à la soi-disant puissance de votre regard, fût-il aussi magnétique que certaines le prétendent.<p>

La façon dont les sourcils de Riza Hawkeye étaient arqués montrait à quel point elle était dubitative devant ce type d'assertions. Roy se permit donc un grand sourire, observant sans grande discrétion la réaction de son adjointe lorsqu'il clama que, malheureusement, cette arme secrète ne marchait pas avec la principale intéressée.

Elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et, sans un mot, lui tendit un coupe-papier. Pointe en avant.

Roy sourit de plus belle.

- A vrai dire, fit-il en ouvrant doucement l'enveloppe, je réfléchissais quant à la réédition de timbres envisagée par le Généralissime.

- Vous vous verriez bien sur un exemplaire, commenta Riza.

Son supérieur laissa cette fois échapper un rire, comme pour chasser une idée saugrenue.

- Ce sont les personnes importantes d'Amestris qui se seront supposées être imprimées sur ces petits bouts de papier, pas les rebelles de bas étage comme nous.

- Mais vous vous y verriez bien.

Aucun sarcasme, juste la vérité, parce que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il se côtoyaient, aussi fut-il tout aussi honnête.

- D'accord, je dois avouer que ce serait pas mal du tout. Et un peu de reconnaissance nous ferait du bien, non ?

- Je n'ai jamais recherché la lumière.

- Et bien je militerai aussi pour que tout le monde ait aussi sa part.

Riza songea à ces demoiselles de Xing - l'une qu'elle avait soignée alors qu'elle venait de s'amputer d'un bras, l'autre qu'elle avait aperçue, trop jeune pour saigner en plein champ de bataille; à Winry qui tenait toujours bon quoi qu'il arrive; aux frères Elric qui méritaient plus qu'amplement leurs années de bonheur à venir, et hocha la tête.

- Quitte à parler de promesses, Général, je propose que les timbres à votre effigie valent 520 cenz.


	3. Aimant

_Aimant_ - Deux chimères, 100 mots

* * *

><p>Le Devil's Nest était souvent rempli. Pas que de mélancoliques noyant leur désespoir ou de grands baraqués défiant inutilement Roa au bras de fer, non, les filles ramenées par Greed étaient tout aussi nombreuses: jolies, totalement humaines,<em> elles<em>, et parfois intéressées par Dolchatte. Malgré son absence de réaction.

Car il n'était pas une chimère canine pour rien: il rentrait dès qu'on l'appelait - c'est-à-dire dès que Martel apparaissait, adossée à la porte de service, bras croisés, sourcils froncés, et une lueur sauvage dans les yeux qui lui donnait envie d'hurler à la lune…


	4. Allostérie

_Allostérie_ - Ensemble, 100 mots_ (un peu UA, car écrit avant la sortie du dernier chapitre)_

* * *

><p>Le colonel Mustang, surpris par le protégé de son lieutenant en sortant des souterrains, n'avait pourtant pas semblé ennuyé de partager ladite subordonnée, toujours dans ses bras.<p>

En arrivant à Resembool, le chien de Winry avait sauté sur Edward, précédant sa jeune maîtresse qui offrit à l'alchimiste une peu dépassé une baffe avant un câlin maladroit.

Xiao Mei, stupéfaite, avait découvert qu'Alphonse pouvait désormais être mordu convenablement, faisant paniquer May Chan, que le concerné tentait vainement de rassurer.

Lin finit par déclarer à Ran Fan qu'il était peut-être temps pour eux de se trouver un animal.


	5. Souvenirs

_Souvenirs_ - Deux parents qui ne sont pas franchement apparus, pré-canon, 100 mots

* * *

><p>La chambre claire invitait au repos du corps et de l'esprit, mais elle voyait que, par définition - ou plutôt par nature - et même si près de la fin, son alchimiste de mari réfléchissait encore.<p>

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ? Je comprends le regard désapprobateur de tes parents, la première fois - et après -, mais, pourquoi as-tu retenu un rire quand je me suis présenté ?

- Excuse-moi, mais, sur le coup, Berthold, ton prénom m'a paru terriblement ridicule.

Riza aurait été présente, elle aurait vu les derniers sourires de ses parents: sa mère s'éteignit le lendemain.


	6. Trêve

_Trêve_ - Deux patientes et un docteur, 100 mots

* * *

><p>Elles n'avaient plus tenté de s'étriper après son sermon, mais il devinait leurs échanges de regards assassins dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Durant leur séjour, May et Ran Fan s'étaient pourtant accordées sur un unique point: la salle de bains devait être refaite.<p>

Et contrairement à ce que Knox avait pu croire, il y en eut un autre. Cette foutue histoire terminée, elles étaient revenues ensemble joindre le geste à la parole et retaper ladite pièce d'eau.

Elles avaient failli en venir aux mains quant à la décoration, mais c'est une autre histoire.


	7. Projection

_Projection_ - Deux gardes du corps, 100 mots

* * *

><p>Un murmure presque automatique en réponse à sa voix, une exclamation quand elle avait compris qu'il la laissait.<p>

- _Prince !_

Durant ses heures sombres au manoir, Riza avait appris le Xinois: dans la voiture, elle fut la seule à comprendre que la jeune blessée dans ses bras continuait malgré tout de maintenir les apparences.

Ave un sentiment d'injustice et une farouche empathie, le lieutenant serra légèrement la garde du corps pour lui chuchoter, dans une langue un peu rouillée faute d'utilisation:

- _Il reviendra. Je te le promets._

Ou peut-être ne faisait-elle que transposer ses propres espoirs.


	8. Espoirs

_Espoirs -_ Deux petits jeunes, post-canon, 100 mots

* * *

><p>Pour célébrer la fin des tribulations des Elric, Kayal et son père avaient été désignés pour représenter Youswell, la maison Rockbell n'étant pas assez grande. Le garçon fut enchanté d'apercevoir May Chan mais ses espoirs d'aller le lui dire s'évanouirent en la voyant au bras d'un inconnu. Ce fut une petite blonde qui répondit à ses interrogations renfrognées.<p>

- Ben, c'est Alphonse.

Kayal fit difficilement le lien avec l'armure: se souvenant des explications d'Edward, il haussa les épaules, mais la demoiselle ne considérait pas la conversation terminée.

- Je m'appelle Elysia. Et toi ?


	9. Faiblesses

_Faiblesses _- la fine équipe de Xing, pré-canon, 100 mots

* * *

><p>Depuis le temps qu'il était dans le métier et que leur famille servait les Yao, il avait entendu, digéré, puis répété comme il devait le message transmis de générations en générations de gardes du corps.<p>

Ne pas s'attacher, ou s'impliquer dans quelque chose dépassant la relation professionnelle.

Fuu songeait en voyant sa si jeune Ran Fan tenter vainement de retenir ses rires face à ce qu'il fallait bien appeler les _pitreries_ du prince que les leçons n'étaient sans doute pas suffisamment bien rentrées.

Mais en fin de compte, qui était-il pour blâmer sa petite-fille préférée ?


	10. Histoire

_Histoire -_ Un père et sa fille, post-canon, 100 mots

* * *

><p>Remarquant au passage un livre d'alchimie mal planqué derrière les contes, il s'installa sur le lit de sa fille qui boudait: elle lui lança un regard noir - qui devait venir de sa mère - et soupira devant l'absence de résultat.<p>

- J'peux rien faire.

- Il y a juste des règles à ne pas dépasser.

- Pff. Je suis sûre que t'as jamais désobéi, toi.

Edward s'étrangla.

- Tu sais, un jour Al et moi on a fait une _énorme _bêtise.

La discussion dura plus longtemps que prévu.


End file.
